Parental Advisory
by Olympia5000
Summary: You guys, I'm back! With another Lercy (LeoxPercy) fanfiction! I'm so excited! If you don't like this pairing, It's ok, there is always something else out there for you! this story is about a little girl named Sophia and her life without parents and with. Read more inside for a better feel! I hope you enjoy! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's back? back again? Hi everyone! It's me again! I haven't died. I'm back in school and back in the swing of things so, I'm really going to try to update this as much as possible! ok, so this story does have an OC in it. She's not Mary sue, or at least I don't think she is. I also have two canon characters in this who are not in a canon relationship, but that seems to be what all people on this site like, (I mean I do to so, it's no big deal). So here's my story! please leave comments on what I did wrong, what you like anything. Also this story contains **NO blood of Olympus spoilers!** I live in the U.S. and it hasn't come out yet. Even when it does come out, there will be no spoilers. Okay, see you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: all of the characters you recognize are property of Rick Riordan!

(word count 867)

* * *

Sophia Grace, is tired of running. So one day, she just stops. She's sits underneath and old bridge to protect her self from the rain. She waits, she doesn't know what for but, she waits. Little did she know her whole life was about to change.

* * *

Sophia Grace was always a happy, spunky, light hearted little girl, that was until her mother died. She was six years old. No one in her family had the time or the money to take care of her, so they sent her away, far away to an orphanage in Savannah, Georgia. three thousand miles away from her home in California. She hated the orphanage, every one was nice, but she felt as if she didn't belong, like she was so much _different _from everyone else, and that scared her. So she did what almost every scared child would do. She ran. She ran as far away as she could. She ran into the woods and didn't look back. No one came looking for her. She wasn't important enough. And now here we are two years later and she's eight years old, sitting under a bridge in the rain, waiting. Sophia sighed, in times like this she would think of her mother, she would remember the way she used to hold her during really bad storms and sing her lullabies to sleep. She would sing one now...if she could. Sophia didn't think she had a very nice voice. She didn't think she had a very nice anything. The suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, she heard voices. Not one but two, male voice, walking her way.

"Perce, I don't see anything around here, at all." the first voice said, heaving a sigh.

"you're blind 'cause I do. look right in front of you. A bridge, let's try under there." The second voice said. Sophia's hand slipped, landing in a puddle of water, she winced.

"did you here that? I think you may have been right let's go check it out." the first voice said and started to walk towards the bridge. Sophia saw this as her only chance to escape and took it. she leaped out from under the bridge and tried to run.

"wait! Come back!" we don't want to hurt you!" the second voice called after her. For a split second, Sophia actually thought about turning back around, then she stopped herself. There is no such thing as good people in this world. Within seconds she was away from the bridge and back into the woods. She froze. Diagonally across from her she saw a smudged figure.

"Hello? Who's there? Please come out where I can see you." Sophia yelled. The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tall, two headed man with reptilian skin. Sophia screamed. The last thing she remembers was a flash of orange fire flying towards the beast.

* * *

Sophia work up with a start.

"good morning sleeping beauty. Some of us here thought you would never wake up." A new voice said from somewhere in the room. The voice was calming and melodic, but Sophia couldn't see where it was coming from, for her vision was to blurry.

"where am I?" She asked, her vision starting to return to normal.

"This, my dear." The voice said, the person stepped into Sophia's line of eyesight. He had a crazy mess of brown almost black hair and sea green eyes. "Is camp Half-Blood, and I'm one of its directors, Percy Jackson." The man said, smiling. Sophia blacked out again.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Is she already turning Mary Sue? I'm really trying. From where the story is now, I can already see an ending so hopefully I get that far. So i'm going to do something different. You guys tell me, When to update and how many times a week you would like me to. (just as long as it's not over three please.) If you want me to add Characters, tell me and I'll do my best. If you want shorter or longer chapters tell me. See you next installment**

**-Olympia**


	2. Chapter 2

I am back! With another chapter for this lovely story. This chapter does contain Blood of Olympus spoilers. They are kinda minor but they are there and I wanted you guys to know. The chapters will get longer I promise. I have no idea how long this story is going to be or where the heck I'm going with it so work with me here. I hope you enjoy! See ya at the bottom!

* * *

"What are we supposed to do with her? She's to young to be at camp right now." Leo said turning to Percy. The two of them were in the infirmary keeping watch over the young girl.  
"We could always send her to an..." Percy started.  
"No. No boarding schools or orphanages or foster parents. Especially after she wakes up. I have a feeling once we tell her she's found a place where she actually belongs, she won't want to leave." Leo said.  
"You're right, I hate it when you're right." Percy said grabbing Leo's hand. Their relationship was complicated. But in a handful, it was caring. The complicated part comes in when they are trying to be leaders. Leaving the other behind for a quest or going a way to pick up new demigods. They are still trying to get Chiron to let them go on missions together. In fact, it was supposed to be Leo and Piper on the mission today. But, hey. If you ask Leo, Piper and Percy sound A LOT alike.  
"She seems special though. I don't know how. Not like big three special, but special." Leo said , looking down at the girl.  
"I can feel it too." Percy agreed.  
"It's because she is." A voice said coming from behind the two, making Leo jump. Percy clicked his pen to a sword and grabbed Leo's arm, turning around.  
"Woah! Chill! Your cousin can't come and say hey every once in a while." Hermes, the good of travels and thievery said, holding his hands above his head.  
"No! Not when you scare the crap out of me in the process." Percy replied recapping his sword and letting go of Leo.  
"Sorry about that. I was trying to find a good spot to pop in, but you are correct. She is special. To me anyway." Hermes said. As he spoke a bronze glowing figure appeared above her head.  
"Makes so much more since now." Leo said.  
"I've come to ask a favor. A very large favor if you will." Hermes said mustering a serious look on his face.  
"I've been watching you two this past week, ever since you found her under the bridge. I've seen how you look at her Leo Valdez." Hermes said calling Leo out. Just the other day he had came into the infirmary to check up on the girl. He'd sat down at the end of the bed and was stroking her hair, listening to her snores. He glanced up only to find a mirror. The look on his face was one that his mother might have given to him. He moved his hand. He'd always wanted a child  
But this wasn't the time. He had to focus in other things. Leo blushed.  
"I know what your talking about and I would like to know why you were watching me." Leo demanded.  
"This is where the favor comes in. I need someone to watch over her." Hermes said. Leo and Percy's eyes widened.  
"What do you mean..."  
"She needs a family, family. With actual parents or whatever." Hermes said.  
"Um..we're not exactly the right candidates for the job then." Percy said, grabbing Leo's hand.  
"No your perfect. You guys care for every one all the time and Leo's always wanted a child." Hermes said smirking. Leo glared at the god.  
"Really?" Percy squeaked out.  
"Yes. But Hermes should have kept his godly mouth shut." Leo replied.  
"Sorry Hermes. We can't take her in. Not now." Leo said. He began to walk towards the exit.  
"No, wait please." Hermes said grabbing Leo's forearm gently. "I'm sorry Leo. I really am. But I need you to do this. I don't want another Luke." Hermes said. The last part directed at no one in particular. Leo looked from Hermes' eyes to his hand on his arm. Leo locked eyes with the god.  
Percy cleared his throat. Leo looked over.  
"Percy? What do you think?" Leo asked.  
"I'm okay with whatever you are." Percy replied. Hermes let go of Leo's arm.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but ok. We'll keep her. As long as you keep your promise." Leo said. Hermes smiled ear to ear.  
"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said and snapped himself back to Olympus.  
"What the hades just happened?" Percy asked stepping into Leo's line of view.  
"Do you remember that time period after I broke up with calypso? Those four years?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah." Percy replied. "You had really bad mood swings then."  
"I was in a relationship." Leo hinted. Percy put two and two together.  
"You were dating Hermes?" Percy said astounded.  
"Yes. But at first I didn't know it was him. I started dating him when I was twenty years old the same year I broke up with Calypso. He had me under some spell. Stronger than the mist. He told me he was a twenty three year old college student. I never knew he was lying. One night when he got home, I asked him why he was never around anymore. He confessed. I was mad for a good five months. We took a break. Then we dated again. It was fun but we decided to end it. Then I got together with you." Leo said giving Percy a hug.  
"And you never told me about tis before because?" Percy asked.  
"It wasn't important. I had you and that's all that matters." Leo said.  
"Do you still have feelings for him? I won't be mad if you say yes." Percy said.  
"I do miss him sometimes. The way he would hold me, but it's nothing to worry about. I love you more. "Leo said kissing Percy, who smiled in response, kissing him back and placing his hands on the others hips.  
"Eww, gross!" A little voice said in a corner. The two broke apart. Sitting up in her bed was little Miss Sophia Grace. She had her hands over her eyes and a weird look on her face.

"Sorry kid." Percy said. " I have a question though."

"Shoot." She replied crossing her arms in an almost hostile way.

"how do you like the last name Jackson?"

* * *

Bam...end of chapter. I hope you liked it please review and favorite and or follow if you did. I'm really going to try to update soon, I know this ending was a bit of a cliffhanger but hey, I'm channeling my inner Rick here. If you have any questions or advice or anything, PM me or leave me a comment and I'll get back to you! see you next chapter cupcakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Baaaaccckkkk! And I'm so happy to be. Thank you to all the people who encouraged me. I took the time off to think of ideas and I wrote a few more chapters. I hope you all like it. Please enjoy! see ya at the bottom. **-

"But I already have a last name." She replied.  
"You do? What is it?" Leo asked. He knew this game. He would always lie about his last name, it was usually the most unrealistic thing ever.  
"It's um...it's um...Unicornia!" She replied triumphantly.  
"Mmmk miss Sophia Grace Unicornia." Leo said. "You know, I know a place that has actual unicorns. I was just planning on going for a visit." Leo said. The girls eyes lit up. "Really? Coooool! Can I come?" She asked.  
"Nope. Not unless you take his last name." Leo said.  
"Why can't I have yours?"  
"We have the same last name." Leo said gesturing between himself and Percy, although that wasn't completely true.  
"Oh. Ok so your like Mr. Thomas and Mr. Mike." She said, speaking of past foster parents. Leo nodded.  
"Yeah ok, mister. I'll take the name, but you have to promise to take me to the unicorns." Sophia said holding up her pinky.  
"I promise." Leo replied looking his with the girl. "I hope you're happy" Leo mumbled under his breath and pointed it towards a certain god.

**Up on Olympus**  
**-**  
Hermes shook his head, from his spot by the pond he had overhead Leo's mumbles.  
"I'm not happy. But I can tell you are." Hermes said, putting his head in his hands. He kicked his foot through the pond, creating ripples.  
"Hermes? You out here?" Someone called.  
"Umm...yeah. I'm here." Hermes answered looking up.  
"It's just me, your neighborhood sun god." Apollo said, walking into sight and coming to sit next to Hermes.  
"What's the matter?" Apollo asked looking at the crest fallen look on his face.  
"I'm not feeling the greatest right know to be truthful." Hermes said.  
"Ok. Now elaborate."  
"It's just...I hate hurting people." Hermes said, his shoulders slumping.  
"Oh! Are you talking about your little fling with Hephaestus' boy?" Apollo asked. Hermes turned to him with wide eyes.  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Aphrodite and I have a pretty close relationship at the moment. She says we're BFF's." Apollo said crossing his fingers and doing a high pitched impersonation of Aphrodite.  
"Oh my gods. Of course she knows." Hermes said groaning.  
" I won't tell anyone. Your little secret is safe with me." Apollo said.  
"Yeah but what about Aphrodite?" Hermes asked putting us head in hands.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone. I promise it on the river Styx." Apollo said. Hermes moved and placed his head on Apollo's shoulder.  
"Thank you." Hermes said as thunder clapped from the others promise.  
"Your welcome. it's the least I could do." Apollo said surprised at how touchy Hermes was being.  
"I better go. Packages to deliver." Hermes said, abruptly standing.  
"Mmk. See you later."  
"Good afternoon lady Aphrodite." Hermes said as he made his way out.  
"Hermes." Aphrodite nodded. Once Hermes had gone, Aphrodite ran to sit next to Apollo.  
"So lover boy, you woo Prince Charming off his feet yet?" Aphrodite asked.  
"I'm still quite angry you figured that out." Apollo said.  
"Don't be, you're so obvious. He's just oblivious." Aphrodite replied. Apollo stifled a laugh. He knew he shouldn't be laughing at what Aphrodite said but she was correct. Apollo laid it on so heavy most of the time. Hermes is always just moving to fast to see it.  
"My offer is still up. I can help you win his heart." Aphrodite said.  
"Thanks but no thanks. If I'm going to do this, I will do it of my own accord." The male god said, raking his hand through his hair.  
"Fine then. I won't help. You take forever and before you know it, he'll have fallen in love with some other person." The goddess replied angered. She jumped up from her seat and stormed out of the door. Apollo put his head in his hands, "I don't ever remember this being this hard."

**AND... Done! I know its short but the next one is very long so I wanted something a bit less this time around. I should be back again by next week with the next chapter, it may be before then. So how do you feel about the progress, I don't know if it was the right road to take but I thought it would be fun to write. Hope you enjoyed and see ya next chapter. **


	4. announcement

**Hey guys so as you can tell this isn't a new chapter. i have completely given up on this story. The pairing is just lost for me now. I'm sorry to any of you guys who really wanted to see another chapter. **

**I have some good news though. I have been working on things and plan to get those up and running in a bit. Summer is nearing so i'll have a tiny bit more time. **

**This story is on an almost permanent hiatus, meaning if i randomly get inspiration I may try to finish it. **

**Thank you all so much, **

**Olympia5000**


End file.
